Marshall and Gumball's Slumber Party
by transgender
Summary: When Marshall Lee is reduced to crashing at Gumball's house for the night, unexpected attractions begin to form between the both of them.
1. Marshall Finds Something Unexpected!

Part I – Marshall Finds Something Unexpected in Gumball's Room!

Marshall Lee's point of view

My feet began to numb due to the excessive cold temperature in the Kingdom that evening. I had just left a local music hall around an hour ago only to find that my house key must have gotten lost somewhere in the concert. If summer was upon us I could surely nap outside my door until Marceline would find me in the morning and get me another key (she is close friends with the kingdom locksmith), but unfortunately I am caught tonight in the dead of winter.

Snow was falling in a flurry. Little specks of white frost tickled my nose and glazed my jet black hair, which I just got cut in a new style a couple of days ago. I tightened my red, striped, scarf and zipped up my letterman jacket, I had to start preserving heat. I began floating around the streets aimlessly, hoping to find a generous candy citizen to let me in their house for the night.

Just then I saw a light on in Princess Bubblegum's castle. I just slightly made out the silhouette of a tall-ish young man with up-right standing hair. It was Prince Gumball.

Gumball and I have met in the past, and there has been some, well… Friction. Our personalities seem to clash, but if I want to not freeze to death it's worth a shot to ask him. After all, if he's going to leave his curtains open like that then he should expect a floating vampire or two to come knocking.

I flew upwards and knocked on his window. Inside I saw his, almost entirely, pink decorated bedroom. Prince Gumball came out of a door in his room that seemed to be a kitchen, and at first squinted at me in confusion, but soon after recognized my identity.

"Marshall Lee? Can I help you," Gumball said in a rather sassy voice.

"Well, I lost my house key and I really need somewhere to stay right now. Would you mind if I slept on your floor or something of the sort," I'm sure he would allow this since he would probably enjoy watching me try to sleep in pain on his lightly pink carpeted floor.

He shot me a hesitant look for a few moments, but then painfully agreed and opened the window. I floated in and sat on his queen sized bed, while he trotted off to the bathroom.

"I'll let you stay tonight Marshall but tomorrow morning you're out" Gumball echoed from behind the bathroom door. I heard the sound of his belt come off and the ruffling of clothes on the floor. The door finally swung back open and out came a rather stripped down version of Prince Gumball. His majestic, pink, suit was replaced with a loosely fit blush-colored tank top and white heart patterned boxer briefs. The boxer briefs were tight enough to proudly display his tennis ball sized bulge, and were made out of a stretchy spandex type material. He gracefully walked toward his bed, removed his crown and placed it on his night stand, and then sat down on his bed next to me. A faint smell of strawberry cheese cake emanated from him, he must have been baking in his kitchen before I got here.

Gumball turned to me, his eyelashes were very long and his pale pink lips seemed to seamlessly match with his bed spread, "Okay, you can have this pillow, and there's probably some blankets somewhere over there-"Gumball pointed to a basket in the corner of his bedroom, "-Sorry this isn't necessarily a 5 star bed and breakfast hotel".

"its fine, thank you for letting me stay" I said. I curled up on his floor and wrapped myself in a fuzzy purple blanket I found in the basket he directed me to earlier. Gumball flicked off the lights, and tossed himself in his bed. He sure was a spoiled Prince.

As I laid out on Gumball's floor, I made out something under his royal bed. There were a couple of things, actually. As my eyes began to adjust the shapes started to become clearer; not only the shapes, but the sizes, textures, and the colors!

Under Prince Gumball's bed was an array of pink sex toys (of course they were pink).

**To Be Continued**


	2. Marshall Lee

Part I – Marshall Lee

**So I'm sort of altering canon so that Prince Gumball & Princess Bubblegum are brother and sister. I guess this means that Marshall Lee & Marceline are also siblings (?). I know this story kind of got really serious and yeah it's gonna be kind of wonky with the different perspectives, but it's still gonna be kinky :^). I'm just adding some depth to the plot so that this is an actual story and not some average trashy homo-erotic fanfic. ****BTW this may possibly be triggering to abuse victims and anxiety sufferers.**

Prince Gumball's Perspective

My heart was throwing a tantrum inside my chest. My cheeks were littered with tears. My breaths were rapid. I couldn't focus; my mind was focused on nothing but my breathing. Everything was dangerous, everything. Princess Bubblegum was yelling in the other room, but I tried to block it out by covering my ears with the sleeves of my pink zip up hoodie.

Four years ago our father left us. He packed up his bags and left the kingdom for some woman he met through business. Ever since then Bubblegum has started growing bitter. She fights with our butlers, and refuses to leave her room. She just completely isolates herself from everything. Her relationships have gone downhill with everyone, including ours. A year after our father originally left, Bubblegum started to hit me. Whenever she would feel sad she would come into my room and hurt me. She would really really hurt me.

The people who I have told about this told me I need to defend myself but I can't because she just overpowers me. After that started I began to get really scared all of the time. I am too scared to leave my house on some days and I cry a lot now, but I don't want to. Sometimes I like to bake to keep my mind off of things; I even have been getting into science stuff from Bubblegum's lab because she doesn't really use it anymore. So I'm sad sometimes but there are some things that make me happy, but I ultimately just feel alone.

The yelling in the other room started to get loud, really loud. I could hear her butler trying to settle with her but she wasn't having it. I don't know why she does this but I can't deal with it anymore. I sat on my kitchen floor and cried. I forced myself off of my floor to turn off my oven, I was baking prior to this happening but the yelling and fighting became too much and minimized me.

I paced around in my kitchen, waiting for the fighting to die down. They seemed to be talking more normally now but they were still aggressive and loud. Every word that came out of Bubblegum's mouth shook my body. Flashbacks of her hitting me brewed in my mind and more tears flooded.

All of the sudden I heard a knock. _Knock knock, _along with the rattling of my glass window. I peeked out of my kitchen and saw a familiar face in the window. I quickly collected my tears and plastered my face with artificial normalcy.

I exited my kitchen only to see the shaken face of Marshall Lee.


End file.
